Aircraft brake systems typically employ a series of friction disks forced into contact with each other to stop the aircraft. Friction disks splined to a non-rotating wheel axle are interspersed with friction disks splined to the rotating wheel. The friction disks withstand and dissipate the heat generated from contact between one another during braking. During high speed landings and rejected takeoffs (“RTOs”), the amount of heat generated can be enough to destroy friction disks made of formerly commonly used materials, such as steel. Carbon composite materials are better suited for high temperature use and are now the standard for friction disks in aircraft brake assemblies. However, carbon composite disks can be expensive to manufacture, especially ones having the thickness preferable for use on an aircraft. Interaction between friction disks and friction disk components may create vibrations which may create significant noise and/or reduce braking effectiveness.